memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Foss
Henry Foss is a Human male who is a member of Dr. Helen Magnus's team in the Sanctuary. A self-proclaimed geek, Henry is both a weapons designer and a brilliant computer scientist, not only supplying new gear to the team for missions, but regularly maintaining Old City Sanctuary's defenses, and keeping them working just as well. Biography Henry was found on the moors as a child by Helen Magnus, who took him back with her to the Sanctuary. There, she raised him, while Typhuss served as a father figure. He has no memory of his biological parents. Within the Sanctuary, Henry takes care of the Sanctuary’s defenses such as the EM shield, and designs weapons, for example the stunner. He also takes care of household problems that may arise, such as "unclogging plumbing disasters". Henry and Erika keep a long-distance relationship for a while, until Erika visits Old City. Henry proposes to her, while at the same time Erika asks him to come live with her in London. They realise neither is willing to give up their life for one another and go their separate ways. Some time later, Erika visits the Old City Sanctuary again to tell Henry she is pregnant with his child. Due to complications, Magnus slows down the gestation period (from around 10 months to possible 22 months) to ensure the safety of both Erika and the fetus, meaning that Henry will be a father sometime within in the next year and a half. Helen tells him he will have some serious decisions to make come that time, possibly leaving the Sanctuary. When Henry creates a video log for his future child while testing the FOSSS vest, he announces the names that he and Erika have picked out. They decided upon naming their child after their late HAP friend Alistair if it was a boy and Alice if the child was a girl. Henry also announces that their child will be raised in England and is excited by the future prospects that his kid will actually have a cricket bat and an accent. In 2386 the Vancouver, Old City branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them with the help of her team. A year after the battle the Sanctuary team abonanded the Sanctuary in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. Relationships Helen Magnus Magnus found Henry on the moors as a child and took him with her to the Sanctuary, where she raised him. Helen became a mother figure to Henry and she in turn feels very maternal towards him, though they also share a genuine kinship and a friendship that "goes beyond the boundaries of mother and son". Typhuss James Halliwell Henry grew up with Typhuss in the Sanctuary, and the two are very close. Their relationship can be characterized as father and son. Romance Erika Myers Henry became involved with Erika shortly after meeting her. They had a long distance relationship for some time, and when she came to visit him, he decided to propose to her, against Will's advice. It turned out Erika was unwilling to move to Vancouver, British Columbia, just as he did not want to go to London. Several months later, she visited the Sanctuary again to tell Henry she is pregnant. Category:Humans Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Scientists